


Turning Blue

by DoctorCucumber



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/DoctorCucumber
Summary: You get separated on a snowy planet.  Will Team TARDIS be able to find you?





	Turning Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This has just been sitting for weeks while I struggle through exams, so I'm just posting it because I'm sick of looking at it, sorry it isn't great!

All things considered, you had certainly been in worse positions before. When you had fallen through the ice, you had expected to be enveloped in freezing water. So the fact that you weren't drowning right now could definitely be considered a positive. You were, however, suspended high above the snowy floor of a cavern, hanging only by the jagged wall tearing into your coat and shoulder. You can feel blood seeping through your clothes and freezing to your skin. You crane your neck to try and peer through the hole you've fallen through, hoping you can catch sight of your friends staring down at you.

You sigh in resigned disappointment before a violent shiver wracks your body. You tense up as you feel your coat tear as you slowly slide down the icy wall. You try to bite back a scream as the ice holding you up gives and you plummet to the ground. Your body crumples against the icy floor and you groan in pain. _I could be drowning. At least I'm not drowning. They'll find me. The Doctor will find me._

You roll onto your back, staring up at the hole that is now so much higher above your head. As you feel the cold creep into you, you spot your tattered coat still stuck to the wall, too far out of reach to keep you from freezing. At least the cold was numbing the pain you were in. You can't tell if the wetness seeping into your clothes is blood or melting ice, but it doesn't matter as much as the heaviness of your eyelids. Your vision goes blurry as you let your eyes shut.

* * *

You're not sure how long you were unconscious, but you could barely move your body when your eyes finally pried open. Your limbs were numb and you couldn't feel the wound in your shoulder anymore. As your vision goes in and out of focus, you hear mumbled voices cutting through the ringing in your ears. The noise grows louder as you feel your breath grow shallower. You see shadows fall across your body and you glance back up through the hole, spotting blurry figures peering down at you. As the forms of your friends come into focus, you try and manage a wave, but aren't quite sure you succeed.

"Y/N!" Graham shouts down to you. "You alright, love?"

You try to will your hand to form a thumbs up, but you can't bend your fingers. You croak out a laugh and try shouting back, but no sound leaves your mouth. You watch the Doctor frantically waving her hands as she talks to Yasmin and Ryan, and the two disappear from around the hole. As the Doctor turns back toward you, you see Graham shoot out a hand and grip her shoulder. He seems to be talking sternly, but your brain is too fuzzy to figure out what they might be arguing about. As you blink slowly, you realize the Doctor has disappeared from the hole. You scrunch your face as you try to figure out where she could have gone before you feel a thud and hear a yelp near you. _Oh no._

"Don't jump down here," you croak out, not registering that your response is way too slow. The Doctor's face appears in your field of vision, concern knitting her eyebrows together. She strips off her coat and gently drapes it over you, scanning you with her sonic.

"Y/N, what happened?" she mumbles to herself. You can't quite tell if it's supposed to be rhetorical or not.

"Ice - thin, me - not so much," you grimace as you force out a chuckle, wincing as you breathe in a gulp of cold air. You blow out a low whistle and make a crashing noise, trying to hold back giggles.

The Doctor doesn't laugh. It looks like she might be holding back tears, but you can't be sure. "Where's your coat?"

You pause, thinking hard. You knew it was somewhere around here. You stick your tongue out of your mouth as your eyebrows furrow in concentration. As your eyes drift in and out of focus, you catch sight of the tattered garment still stuck to the wall of the cavern high above your heads. You tilt your head toward it and the Doctor glances up and groans. She sandwiches your hands between her own, and you sigh with relief as they start to warm up. Your eyes start to flutter shut and you feel hands on your cheeks, gently shaking you.

"Hey, Y/N, you can't close your eyes, you have to stay awake for me, alright?"

You pout, struggling to keep your eyes open. "But I'm really sleepy, Doc."

She chokes out a laugh. "I know, I know, but we have to stay awake for a little while longer."

"I feel fine, Doctor, really."

She snorts in disbelief. "Tell that to your lips, they're turning blue."

You blink hard in an effort to stay alert. "Maybe you could do something about that, Doc."

You aren't sure if you're beginning to hallucinate or if the Doctor really is leaning towards your face, but you can't keep your eyes open long enough for you to find out. As they slip closed, the last thing you feel is being shaken gently.

"Y/N. Y/N!"

* * *

You pry your eyes open and find yourself in a warm bed. Bright lights reveal the sterile room you have no idea how you arrived in. As you struggle to sit up and suppress a groan as your sore shoulder strains against your weight, you scan the room and spot the Doctor curled up in an uncomfortable position in a chair, head lolling. Not wanting to wake her up, you swing your legs off the bed and try to stand, but think better of it as your vision blurs and you nearly topple over.

Flopping back down to the bed, your head whips up as the door to the medbay opens. Graham sticks his head through and his face breaks into a massive grin when he sees you're awake. He closes the door quietly as not to wake the Doctor and pads over to your bed, wrapping you in a gentle hug.

"Morning, sleepy head," he grins.

"Hiya, Graham," you croak out softly. "What - what happened?"

He chuckles and plops down next to you. "You fell through the ice and hit your head, been out for nearly a week."

"A week!" you say a bit too loudly. You wince as you see the Doctor shift in her sleep.

Graham glances over at her as well. "Just about. She hasn't budged this whole time, just finally convinced her to get some sleep. We've all been taking shifts making sure she eats too," he chuckles. "Are you hungry? I'll go make you a cuppa and start some breakfast, let Ryan and Yaz know you're awake."

He pats your arm affectionately and takes his leave, closing the door quietly behind him. You lean back and rub your eyes, fighting the exhaustion that urges you toward passing out again. Before you can fall back asleep, you hear pounding footsteps in the hallway just before the door flies open and Yaz and Ryan burst into the room, rushing toward your bed and talking over each other excitedly. At the noise, you see the Doctor jerk awake in her chair and almost fall out of it, whipping toward you and springing up immediately, joining the pair at your side.

"Oi, you lot, they just woke up, give 'em some air!" you hear Graham enter the room, pushing his grandson away and handing you a mug of tea. You accept it gratefully and wince as you sit up. You take a sip, letting the hot liquid warm you. Everyone around can't seem to wipe the grins off of their faces.

Ryan speaks up first. "We're so glad you're alright, mate, we've been worried sick."

"We were kind of scared you were dead, Y/N," Yaz chimes in.

You giggle. "Oi, I think I'm heartier than that! Guess you lot are stuck with me," you grin into your mug.

Everyone but the Doctor, who hasn't stopped staring at you, chuckles. When you flash her a confused look, she shakes herself out of it and jumps into action, scanning you with her sonic and carefully peeling your shirt back, checking on your injuries. She's quieter than usual, almost eerily so. You glance toward the others, hoping to get some insight on the Doctor's mood. Their looks are unreadable, and before you can say anything, Graham claps Ryan on the shoulder, steering him and Yaz out of the room.

"We'll just go get you that food I promised, Y/N. Let the Doctor check you out," he throws over his shoulder before closing the door.

The sound echoes throughout the room as the Doctor continues to scan you, flashing lights in your eyes and feeling your forehead, all in complete silence. You start to get more and more worried as her tests continue until you can't take the quiet anymore.

"I'm sorry I got myself hurt," you blurt out.

She freezes. "Wh-"

You panic and start to ramble. "I should have been more careful, I was dumb, I -"

"You're not dumb, Y/N," the Doctor cuts you off. "Don't you dare say that. This is my fault, I shouldn't have let this happen to you."

You stare at her for a moment, but she refuses to meet your eyes. Slowly, you reach out and grab her hand. "Doctor, this isn't your fault."

She stares at your joined hands. "You could have died, Y/N," she whispers.

"But I didn't," you reply, reaching out with your other hand and tilting her chin up, forcing her to meet your eyes. A tear falls down her cheek and you wipe it away with your thumb.

No words pass between you and you just barely register how close the two of you are. And before you can register what's happening, the Doctor leans in suddenly and presses a quick kiss to your lips.

You can feel your face turn red as you start to stutter out a question, wondering what brought that on so suddenly. Her face drops and her eyes go wide.

"Ah, I'm sorry, sorry, I just, you said, back there you said, right before you -"

You recover as soon as you see her start to back away. You lean forward and grab her by the braces, pulling her back toward you and giving her another kiss. You pull away, but only barely.

"Sorry, I was just surprised is all. No need to apologize," you say, a grin breaking out over your face.

She smiles too and starts to lean back toward you just as the door bursts open. She leaps back and shoves her hands in her pockets, trying to look nonchalant. You giggle and hide your face behind a blanket as Graham, Ryan, and Yaz enter the room with plates of food and mugs of tea. As they pass out the meal and continue their conversation, seemingly unaware of what they had just interrupted, you catch the Doctor staring at you with a soft smile. You return the look as Yaz plops down on your bed and pulls your attention away toward the rest of your new family. As you dig in, you can't possibly imagine how this day could have been any better.


End file.
